stay with me
by Psychadelia Child
Summary: Killian always knew what he wanted and he could wait a lifetime before getting it. And right now, all he wanted was Emma Swan.


_special thanks to Angel (captainfloor), Daphné (fuckingodonoghue) & Janine (hookedemma) for their help and everything!  
_

* * *

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?"

Hook tried to calm her down. "Swan..."

"Don't," Emma lowered her voice dangerously, her voice shaking with anger. "I swear to God if you touch me, I will _scream._ You are the _filthiest selfish_ _asshole _I've never met!"

Her voice raised a few octaves higher. "JUST LET ME GO!"

They knew where to go. After some charms and sharing tales with the handsome Captain, the mermaids finally told them where and who Greg and Tamara were obviously working for, the Lost Boys, brought Henry. When it seemed manifest for everyone to sail until Skull Rock, Hook decided it's was safer to wait until the morning after, ignoring everyone's gazes he went to drop the anchor before going back to his quarters.

"Emma, please..."

Of course she shouldn't be angry at him. She shouldn't be yelling at him. Hook knew this place better than everyone else. He acknowledged all the danger they could possibly encounter, warned them and saved their asses more times than she will ever admit. But Emma has been on her nerves for days, weeks or months – she didn't know anymore, time wasn't the same here, and all their watches immediately stopped ticking the moment they arrived to Neverland – and they'd never been so close to finding her son as of right now. They couldn't wait the morning. What if they moved since? What if the mermaids betrayed them and slipped the word? Emma didn't trust the mermaids. They were far too honeyed to be trusted. And the sparks they gave her off didn't help.

Hook's hand tried to reach her shoulder but she cut him off with a slap to his face. A hard one at that.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" she said before turning on her heels, storming out of the room, wanting to be as far away as possible from him.

Killian suddenly turned her around before pinned her back against the wall, hand next to her head, lying on the wood, and hook on her hips. His eyes were now darker, deeper and there is no sign of mischief or amusement on his face anymore.

"I know this land better than all of you, Swan. Stop being stubborn, lass, be kind and _trust me_."

"Trust you? Why should I trust a fucking pirate?" Emma challenged him with her eyes; she won't let him notice how their closeness was affecting her. Killian blocked her arms with his before leaning his lips only few inches of hers.

"Because I'm the only one who can find your son." His whispers were tickling her nose, her mouth and her chin. They were almost chest against chest and Emma could see the different contrasts of the blue in his eyes. "You need me, Emma."

And then, he crushed his mouth wildly to hers, and at that moment, Emma felt all her senses disappear.

Killian felt her anger from the way she was furiously biting his lips but she didn't stop him. On the contrary, Emma had her hands on his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. Their bodies were completely pressed against each other as he moved his knee between her legs. When their tongues met, the battle for the upper hand started. His hand was already under her blouse and Emma feebly shook when his cold fingers met her hot skin. She was pissed, but also electrified by his body, his touches, the way he could drive her insane in merely a few seconds, simply by biting and sucking her lips, her tongue. She didn't expect so much passion, that she would feel like that. Her hands quickly made their way to his arms, his biceps, and his torso, still covered by his vest which fell to the floor in the next two seconds. When Killian broke away, they were both gasping. He stayed a few inches away from her face, their foreheads pressed together, and their ragged breaths mixing.

"I think your body is betraying you, love," He smirked.

"Just stop talking, Hook."

"Your wish is my command, princess."

And he leaned in close, crushing his lips to her in a sensual and burning kiss. Hell, she was going to regret that later. But for now, Emma had anger and passion to steam off. And it seemed that the man she was with at this moment was the perfect opportunity to distract herself from the stress of the reality she was living. Emma should have felt guilty to be here, in the captain's arms, trying to forget everything just for one night, what with her sweet little boy staying outside, alone and probably scared. For as much as she saw, Neverland was nothing like she had pictured when she was young. The Lost Boys were not the little boys she knew from the story. Instead, everything here was much darker, much scarier. If she had all of her mind, she would have thought twice and kicked Hook's ass before he could do anything. But Emma was losing her common sense, letting the pirate possess her.

_Just for tonight._

Her fingers were tightly entangled into his raven hair, pushing him unceremoniously closer to her, as her other hand attacked the buttons of his shirt. He tore his lips from her mouth to ravish instead her jaw, her cheek. He began to nibble her earlobe, making her gasp slowly. All of the pent-up emotions were flooding from them. All the tension, the attraction retained since the first time they had met were now invading and invoking their senses. Emma was finally in his arms and he was finally able to touch, to taste her delicate soft skin. Killian guided his lips along her neck, then the curve of her shoulder until he reached her collarbone, biting, tasting and licking every inch of her skin. A moan escaped her lips, and her hand feverishly moved from his waist to his back, above his shirt, to dig her nails into his skin. He growled as his hand finally found the hem of her bra. As it finally came apart, he jerked her blouse above her head and stared at her, tracing the curves of her side with a finger, an appreciative look on his face. He raised a satisfied eyebrow.

"My, my, Swan – "

"Oh my god, Hook, you're worse than a girl!" She put a hand on the nape of his neck to meet her lips with his again.

The soft fabric of his shirt was caressing her bare skin, teasing her. Emma shifted her hands on his torso to rapidly remove this frustrating shirt of his. She groaned in pleasure when her flesh eventually met his, his bare torso pressing against her chest. Killian finally raised her up as she moved her legs around his waist and twisted her arms around his neck. They met again for another feverish kiss as he carried her towards his bed. He bent his knees, laying her down with care on his mattress before sliding down to remove her boots and then his own.

"I hope you didn't plan anything for the next few hours, because I don't plan to fuck you like a bloody whore, love." He climbed onto the bed, above her, appreciatively taking in the fact that tonight, she was all his. He moved his mouth to the corner of her lips, leaving a trail of hot kisses all the way up to her ear.

"I've been waiting for this, Emma. I've been waiting for you for a very long time. I don't plan to let you go easily. Tonight you're mine. And it's going to be a long night." His voice was eager, soft and burning. And to make sure she understood, he smoothly moved his hips against hers, just enough to make her feel the effect she had on him. A hoarse moan escaped her lips, making him smile. Yes, he was expecting to take her in the most gentlemanly way possible.

_Because she was his Swan girl, his golden angel, his equal, his kindred spirit._

Watching her on his bed, her golden curls on his pillows, was one of the most beautiful sights he'd seen in his life. Yet Killian didn't think he deserved this. He wasn't good enough for her. She deserved so much better. His gaze traveled over her beautiful body before she took his head in both of her hands and pulled him closer to kiss him softly. They did understand each other. They were both fighters, fighting for family, for love. They weren't proud of their past, and they wanted to become better people. Killian had been stuck in this darkness for so many years, even centuries, that he had been starting to forget who he really was. He hated himself for what he became; he hated the heartless Captain Hook. But he couldn't help it. Captain Hook was taking control over Killian Jones, and he was the first to be convinced that he was now the worst human living on earth.

_Until he met Emma_.

His hand was running along her body, his emotions taking over as his fingers ghosted her stomach, sending chills down her spine. She had given him something he thought he would never receive: a second chance. An opportunity to be a part of something, to not be alone anymore, to fight for a good cause. _And what was more honorable that helping a mother to find __her__ son?_

Emma bit her lip before yet another kiss. This one was sensual, hot and ardent. The lust was taking over them and they knew they couldn't stop even if they tried. He had said that he didn't want to take her like a whore, and he wanted to show her. She didn't know if she liked it this way, though. She didn't need nor want feelings; what she wanted was to forget everything for a night.

She rolled him over, taking finally control. Killian raised an eyebrow before grinning, as if he was telling her "That's my girl", his hand and hook still on her hips. She moved them against his and felt satisfied when his grin was replaced with a wince. She dipped her head onto his torso, leaving a damp path from his chest to his belly. He arched his back; his stomach was a sensitive spot and he couldn't help but gasp. Emma started to lick his navel with a mix of tongue, lips and teeth before tormenting his nipples in the same way. _Bloody woman_. Killian tangled his fingers into her hair, his eyes half closed. He was feeling really tight in his fucking pants and she had just started. She was marvelous, taking her time, teasing him in the most frustrating way. One of her hands softly caressed his chest hair, the same chest hair that had turned her on since day one.

If Neverland wasn't what she had bargained for, neither was Captain Hook. Emma hadn't expected to see him as attractive and charming and handsome. Well, she also hadn't anticipated seeing Mulan as the personal protector of Sleeping Beauty, or Snow White being buddy-buddy with Lancelot. But Captain Hook – Killian Jones – was beautiful and even she couldn't deny that fact.

She traced his ribs with her finger while the palm of her other hand was playing with the waistband of his pants. Emma crashed her lips against his again. His hand was holding her head, pulling her closer so as to deepen the kiss. The tip of his hook was grazing down her back, giving her chills; she hadn't had many experiences with guys with a hook instead of a hand. Her hand was slowly working on the laces of his leather pants – fucking leather pants - which leave little room for the imagination, to be quite honest. Killian was frozen by the feel of her hand ghosting his arousal, drawing a heavy moan from his lips.

Emma kissed his cheekbone before whispering in his ear. "Try to contain yourself, Captain. We don't want my parents to check up on us now, do we?"

He grumbled a little before kissing her. Having finished unlacing the leather material, her hand languidly stroked the top of his sensitive spot as his tongue grazed her upper lip. Suddenly, she pulled away from his mouth to completely take off his pants. Emma had never imagined that she would be so satisfied to watch him lying below her, naked, completely hers. And she had a perfect view of the effect she was having on him. Captain bloody Hook wanted her. Emma licked her swollen upper lip, a pleased look in her eyes, before kissing his stomach, her tongue tracing again the outline of his navel.

Killian laid his head back, against the pillows, fiddling her hair with his fingers. He wasn't used to being ravished; actually, he found a real satisfaction in ravishing women and making them scream his name as much as it was possible in one night. But here, it wasn't a whore or just a girl who wanted to fuck Captain Hook. Here it was Emma Swan making love. _Brilliant, strong, devoted and beautiful Emma Swan._ Killian fought back the need to roll over and let his tongue run across her devilish body. His hook was digging into his mattress and the more Emma teased, the bigger the hole in the mattress became.

And when he felt her hand around him, a hoarse gasp escaped his throat, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Emma could smell the hotness taking her, little butterflies appearing in her stomach, as she watched him reacting when she started to move her hand. His face was pure ecstasy and she became more excited just looking at him. His lips were open, ragged breaths leaving them. She noticed his breathing accelerating, as she quickened her strokes. Her free hand was playing with his chest hair before she took one of his nipples on her mouth again.

"Heavens above, woman!"

Killian couldn't take it anymore. When her tongue touched his flesh, it felt as if he was waking up from a daydream. This woman would be the death of him. But he had waited too long for her to stop her. He was a patient man, after all. He had waited around 300 years (he lost count after the first 50 years in Neverland) to have his revenge. Killian always knew what he wanted and he could wait a lifetime before getting it. And right now, all he wanted was Emma Swan. His skin was burning, he couldn't stop gasping and she made him feel more alive in a few minutes than he had ever felt in centuries. He was bubbling up from inside and if she didn't stop right now, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

And this is not what Killian Jones wanted.

So, he put his hand and hook on her hips and slammed her against the mattress, taking her by surprise, her hand leaving his length. He took one of her hands in his and moved them above her head, their fingers strongly clasped.

"What about the lady let me ravish her?" Killian licked his lips slowly as he leaned in a few inches from her head, letting her feel his desire by moving slowly his length against her delicate center.

"Then, what are you waiting for, Captain?" she replied, between two sighs, not attempting to hide the longing in her voice. Emma wrapped one of her legs around his, gently caressing his calf with her foot, as he caught her lips in a slow ballet. He was deliberately driving her as crazy as she did him. Her free hand was following the curves from his bicep to his back and she knew she wouldn't get tired of his body.

Her heartbeat was racing frantically, and she was sure that Killian could feel it. Her hand slid over his chest until she found the reassuring beats of his heart. _He was feeling the same_. The following kiss was loving and gentle. It made her feel amazed and terrified. Emma wasn't relationship material. She hadn't want any attachment toward anyone. Not in those conditions. Not after she had lost Neal and Henry the same day. Not when she was at one of the darker places in all the realms. She was worried enough for her son and her parents, but she couldn't and didn't want to add another name to her list. Plus, Emma knew that Hook only wanted to bed her. He was a _pirate_, so he may not seek more than a physical relation. It was just a matter of time before she let herself go in his arms. It didn't bother her. Actually, it was quite the contrary. After all, she was more comfortable with relations that were driven by passion and sex, regardless of emotions and love. She had lived happily with that for 10 years. _Really, Emma, really? _Well, this is at least what she liked to think. She didn't want to belong to someone. She didn't want the responsibilities of a relationship. She already had to deal with being a mother. Emma was a strong independent woman who didn't need a man to depend on.

But right here, right now, in his arms, as their tongues were dancing with each other slowly, she started to become afraid. Emma was afraid that Killian was hoping for more. The kiss they were sharing wasn't like the others before. It was like he was trying to show to her how much he cared about her. How much he respected her. How much he wanted to be with her_. How much she meant to him_. It put her out of her comfort zone. So Emma did what she did best: she placed her hands on his torso and pushed him back. Killian raised his eyebrow, incomprehension clouding his face.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I… I can't. I'm sorry." Emma escaped his embrace as fast as she could, avoiding his gaze.

Killian looked at her as if he was expecting her to laugh, like it was a kind of joke. _A really bad joke then_. But she was obviously serious since she was searching for her top. _Bloody hell, she couldn't be serious_.

There was a strong feeling of déjà-vu. _I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm sorry._ She couldn't let him here like that. Not after how she tortured him. Not without even saying a proper excuse. The pain wasn't only physical; it was also emotional. Killian thought that she would have a little faith in him by now, that she would start trusting him despite her previous words.

"Emma." But the woman was stubborn, avoiding his eyes. Killian got off of the bed and walked toward her, until he was standing in between her and the door. No, he wouldn't let her go. _He couldn't let her go_.

He wanted to know what was going on inside that little head of hers. Killian wanted to kiss her until she lost herself. He wanted her to let him in. He wanted to heal all of her open wounds. He wanted to climb, to destroy, to pass through her strong walls. He wanted Emma to show him her heart, to not be afraid of him, not be afraid to be herself, _to let her feelings __show__. _

He raised her head with his hook under her chin, his ocean blue eyes meeting her frightened green ones.

"Emma, please, talk to me. What's wrong?" His voice was slow, gentle. He forced a little smile on his lips, to try to make her feel comfortable, to incite her to confess her thoughts.

Emma bit her lip, her eyes gazing at everything but his eyes. He was completely naked before her, confused, worried yet still yearning for her. It was unfair. Plus, expressing her feelings, letting people see her weak wasn't something she did easily. In fact, she hated it. Emma never enjoyed showing her weaknesses, hating so much the expressions of pity on other people's faces that she saw so much when she was young. She had sworn to herself to never appear weak before other people and to show that she was strong. She didn't need anyone in her life to be happy. Nothing was worse than feeling useless, unable to make something good, alone. So yes, the walls she has built all over the years were as heavy as the Great Wall of China. And it grew worse after what had happened with Neal when he left her paying for a crime he committed and pregnant, even he had no idea about that.

Emma closed her eyes briefly before letting a little sigh draw out her lips. She opened her eyes. One of her hands went nervously to her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't let you… and me… happen. It was a mistake, I shouldn't be here." Emma tried to walk by him, to reach the door, to get out of this place and never come back but Killian caught her wrist with his hand.

"Don't be a bloody coward and dare to run away from me, Emma," he said, his voice low and full of emotion.

"Let me go, Hook." She pulled at his grasp, but he didn't let go.

"No. Not before you give me a proper excuse for your sudden urge to escape."

Emma finally met his eyes, her chin proudly raised. "Like I said, it was a mistake. I have nothing to do here. _Now, let me go_."

Killian released his hold on her as he scanned her eyes like he had done at Granny's.

_An open book_.

She was still afraid, _afraid to talk, to reveal herself_. She was afraid of her feelings and she was afraid of his expectations. The gaze he was giving her made her feel more naked than if she really was, because he wasn't trying to see through her clothes but into her mind. The only one who could do that was Henry. But he was her _kid_. Hook was…well, Hook.

Emma couldn't see straight; she was too confused, too distracted by how close he was. Killian pushed a strand of hair behind her ear to see her better, tilting his head to search her eyes. She was tensed and he could feel it.

Suddenly, Emma had her fingers gripped around the doorknob. She thought she was finally free to escape this place, before Killian suddenly slammed the door shut. He grabbed her from behind, his chest pressed again her back. She could feel his fluttering breath against her hair and ear. His hand was gently caressing her exposed stomach, drawing circles with his fingers. He held her, hugging her as if protecting her.

"Hook, don't…" Emma felt as though she was losing herself again. But her head instinctively leaned against his shoulder, while fighting the desire that was growing up again inside of her – which had never truly left her anyway.

"Stop being afraid, love." He now had both of his arms around her and was slowly rocking, his mouth still close to her ear, his voice low, like a murmur.

Emma hated that he made her feel so defenseless. She hated that they were so alike. She hated that he was able to read her mind, always knowing exactly what was going on just by looking into her eyes. Once upon a time, the 18-year-old Emma Swan would have probably fallen in love. She would have probably trusted his beautiful blue eyes, his grins, his promises.

But this Emma Swan was dead. She disappeared after she had gone to jail.

Killian was now kissing the curve of her shoulder and her neck, chaste but loving kisses. She just wanted him to let her go, to give her old freedom back. The freedom she had before he had started to occupy her thoughts. She just wanted to erase all the feelings that were growing inside her. Those feelings would bring pain and sadness sooner or later, she knew that. If magic had a price, so did love. And she seemed to be cursed to be abandoned by every single person she grew attached to.

_But he __had come__ back._

Indeed, Killian did come back. Emma still didn't understand his motive but she would feel forever grateful towards him. He had been the only one to come back, to give her hope. Without him, she would have lost Henry for good. Sure, coming back meant he had left her in the first place. But he was like her; _look out for themselves and never get hurt. _But he came back to her and even gave her his help and his ship to follow Henry, Greg, and Tamara without so much as a second thought. She hadn't even had time to blame him.

_It meant so much to her._

Emma closed her eyes, letting herself be held by Killian. She could feel his heartbeat on her back while her fingers clung to his arms.

"You're going to hurt me. Sooner or later." Her voice broke as she lowered her head. "I have my own curse. People always leave me."

Killian turned her toward him as she opened her eyes, her gaze still on the floor.

"Darling, look at me." After a few seconds of hesitation, Emma bit her upper lip and finally met his serious stare. "I would allow your father to punch me to death before I hurt you."

The pad of his thumb ran over her cheek.

"I came back, Emma. I always will. You're not alone, lass. You have your parents with you." Killian dipped his head to press their foreheads together. "You have me."

Emma was staring into his eyes, her whole body shaking. She felt her heart melt, completely astonished by his words, before she reached for his face with her hand and moved forward to catch his lips in a tender kiss. The piece of clothing she was still holding in her hand dropped on the floor as Emma put her other hand at the nape of his neck and allowed him access into her mouth, the flimsy kiss becoming more insistent.

Perhaps she was scared about the feelings she was discovering. Maybe she didn't understand them or she didn't even know how to deal with them. She was also a fighter. However, Emma was willing to listen her heart. As her fingers were running across his dark mane, she found herself feeling more relaxed_. It felt so right_. She felt warm and snug in his arms, as if their bodies were two pieces of a puzzle. It was as if they had been made for each other.

Killian pulled her as close as it was physically possible against him. He wanted to feel her warmth against his flesh again. She didn't run, she was finally allowing him in. His hand went from her face to her hair as his hook remained near her hip. When they broke the kiss, their foreheads stayed leaned against each other.

"Stay with me tonight." As he spoke, Killian reached toward her with an open palm, taking a few steps back, the same way he had done at the beanstalk. Emma considered it before looking into his eyes once more. This time, she would allow her heart to speak and have the final word. She wouldn't let her mind make her doubt anything. Killian's face lit up with a genuine smile as Emma nodded her head silently and slid her hand into his. His fingers wrapped immediately around it. He won't let her go.

_This time, Emma __would__ take the chance to be right about him._

Killian was moving back, taking her in his steps, until his legs collided gently with his bed. He sat down on the edge of it, never breaking eye contact with Emma, as he was afraid she would fly away if he looked somewhere else for even a second. Anyway, he didn't want to look anywhere else. The only thing – person – he wanted to see was right in front of him. Emma put herself between his legs, taking his face between her hands as her lips begged his for care.

There was no battle for control when their tongues met. It was a kiss between two people who understood each other, who had a mutual respect, who cared for each other more than they would ever like to admit. Killian pressed her against him and Emma sat, straddling his thighs, without breaking their kiss. Both of her thumbs were caressing his cheeks and Killian couldn't remember the last time someone had threatened him with that level of caring, of fondness.

Of course, there had been Milah who was as passionate and beautiful as his Swan. Killian used to think for years that she was his true love, and that he wouldn't be able to love again, because his heart was rotten and full of hatred. But when his lips brushed Emma's, he felt like he was finally in the right place, with the right person, doing the right thing. Since he met Emma, Killian didn't see Milah anymore when he closed his eyes. He couldn't even remember the form of her lips, the brightness of her eyes, the way her curly brown hair used to float because of the soft blow of the wind. He lost the sound of her laugh, the way she frowned her eyes when something annoyed her.

_All he could see when he closed his eyes __were__ green eyes and golden hair. _

Milah had abandoned her son for an adventurous life with pirates, whereas Emma was fighting tooth and nail for her son. When Milah chose to leave her son behind to be with Killian, with little thought for regret and guilt, Emma had left _him_ behind to be with her son again. Fate seemed to have a certain sense of humour.

His hand was wandering all over her body as they broke their kiss, their heated breaths mixing together. Emma didn't wait to catch her breath before letting her lips straying on his stubbly chin, his neck and then his pulse spot. Killian could feel chills down his spine as her hands sauntered all over his torso, moving down in a very slow motion. She was marking him; usually, it was Captain Hook who marked his conquests. _But tonight wasn't the __usual__ night._

Without a warning, Emma got back on her feet, quickly removing her shoes and socks before putting her hands on the belt of her pants. Killian raised an eyebrow, watching her unzip it slowly. She bit her lip as she stepped out of her jeans, letting them drop to the floor and finally revealing her gorgeous legs. His gaze traveled from top to bottom, and considering the shine in it and the smile he gave her, Emma concluded that he was pleased by the view. He stretched his arms and she was straddling him again. Killian's hand ran a finger on her exposed thigh as the tip of his hook was teasing her stomach. He gazed straight into her eyes, searching for any trace of her previous panic.

"Emma… are you sure about this?" His eyes met hers, the voice concerned.

Emma moved closer, grasping the nape of his neck to lean toward him, her other hand on his shoulder.

"I want that. I want you, _Killian_." A little shy smile appeared on her lips as Killian was stunned for a moment. She had called him by his real name. It had been a while since anyone had called him like that. Actually, the last person who had called him by his real name was Milah. After her death, Captain Hook took his rights and Killian Jones was kicked to the corner of his own body.

_And then Emma Swan popped up in his life and for the first time, Killian Jones was breathing. _

He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist before turning them both, rolling over to pin her against the mattress, him on top of her. His free hand went to her stomach and she responded to the chills he was giving her by biting his lip. Killian smiled and his hand moved lower, his finger caressing smoothly the waistband of her panties. She groaned slightly when he left her swollen lips to nibble on her neck and then on the valley of her breasts. She was still wearing this strange corset women of her world wore and Emma noticed his nose crinkling whilst his eyes were trying to figure out how to remove this bloody contraption.

"Need a hand, Captain?" Emma raised an eyebrow before chuckling when he did the same.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Her smile widened as she raised herself on one elbow, moving her free arm behind her. Killian was carefully watching her, knowing he had to learn this motion to be able to do it later. Because this wouldn't be the last time.

Killian had made plenty of promises to her that night. The promise to cherish her every minute. The promise to give her the respect and the kindness she deserved. He promised her to find his son no matter the consequences. He promised her to fight every giant, every mermaid, every single person or beast who will try to hurt her.

But most importantly, Killian promised to never leave her, never abandon her.

_For the first time in ten years, Emma finally saw a __glimpse__ of the beginning of her happy ending._


End file.
